Sampul yang Menipu
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Banyak yang bilang Jeonghan itu bak malaikat yang jatuh dari surga. Sifatnya yang baik hati dan ramah banyak digemari oleh orang-orang. Seungcheol pun menganggapnya begitu. Hingga sebuah fakta kelam dan gelap terkuak dari seorang Yoon Jeonghan Seungcheol x Jeonghan; Jeongcheol; Seunghan; Seventeen; friendship; tragedy; gore


**SAMPUL YANG MENIPU**

.

.

Seungcheol x Jeonghan

.

.

Rated : T (PG-15)

Genre : tragedy; friendship; mystery

Length : oneshoot

.

.

Dicsclaimer :

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, orang tua dan agensi mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Banyak yang bilang bahwa Jeonghan bagaikan sosok malaikat jatuh dari surga. Malaikat yang sengaja diturunkan oleh Tuhan untuk menyebarkan kebahagiaan dan kebaikan. Sosoknya akan terlihat bersinar ketika senyumnya merekah. Setiap perbuatannya akan selalu diingat oleh setiap orang.

Awalnya Seungcheol tidak memercayai itu semua. Baginya semua manusia sama saja –jahat dan serakah. Seungcheol tidak pernah percaya dongeng, buku cerita, cerita rakyat dan sebagainya. Dendam yang ia rasakan di masa lalu membuat perilakunya sangat berkebalikan dengan Jeonghan. Ia dicap sebagai berandalan di sekolah, sangat ditakuti oleh teman satu sekolahnya.

Kesan pertama Seungcheol kepada Jeonghan adalah menjijikkan. Ia menganggap Jeonghan terlalu baik untuk semua orang, hingga terlihat sangat mudah tertindas. Seungcheol suka menindas, tapi ia tidak suka melihat yang ia tindas terlihat sangat menjijikkan seperti itu.

Hingga pada suatu hari ia pernah memukuli teman baik Jeonghan, yaitu Hong Jisoo. Baginya Hong Jisoo sama-sama menjijikkannya dengan Jeonghan, kelewat baik. Entah dorongan darimana ketika Seungcheol memukuli Hong Jisoo di belakang sekolah bersama teman satu geng nya.

Perbuatan itu ternyata terdengar hingga ke telinga sang malaikat. Jeonghan segera menghampiri kelas Seungcheol dan menasihatinya dengan selembut mungkin.

Seungcheol hanya terdiam mendengar setiap penuturan Jeonghan yang terasa halus di telinganya. Setiap kata yang diluncurkan Jeonghan seakan menghipnotis alam bawah sadar Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol-ah, kau tau kehidupan memang bagaikan ombak. Naik turun terbawa angina dan kadang menghantam karang dan bebatuan. Tapi, kau bisa mengatasi itu semua. Jangan bawa dirimu ke dalam sesuatu yang menurut orang lain itu salah. Apa yang kau lakukan semua ini salah. Aku tau kau itu sebenarnya anak baik. Mungkin saja karena pengaruh psikologis dari orang tuamu dan meninggalnya ibumu."

Seungcheol seakan ditarik kembali ke masa lalu, ketika usianya dua belas tahun. Saat itu ia menyaksikan dengan tragisnya sang ibu meninggal di dalam kamar mandi dengan kepala penuh darah dan tubuhnya di tenggelamkan di bak mandi. Pelakunya adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri. Seungcheol saat itu juga hamper sama seperti ibunya, terbunuh di rumahnya sendiri. Tapi pamannya yang baru datang dari jauh masuk ke rumahnya dan memukul belakang kepala ayahnya hingga pingsan. Sang paman membawa keluar Seungcheol dan menelepon polisi.

Sejak saat itu psikologi Seungcheol terganggu. Ia menjadi pendiam, tidak mau bicara dan bersosialisasi dengan sekitar. Rasa dendam membuncah di dadanya. Ia dendam kepada ayahnya. Apalagi ketika ia tahu bahwa ayahnya telah berada di bawah pengaruh alcohol dan sesuatu yang Seungcheol anggap mistis. Sang ayah rupanya sudah masuk ke dalam sebuah aliran sesat yang membuat dirinya menjadi seperti itu.

"Kau mengerti kan, Seungcheol?" Jeonghan menyentuh pundaknya, mengembalikan kesadaran Seungcheol. Seungcheol mendongak, menatap Jeonghan dengan mata berkaca-kaca, lalu jatuh ke pelukan sang malaikat.

-Sampul yang Menipu-

Seungcheol tidak pernah percaya dongeng, buku cerita, cerita rakyat, mitos dan sebagainya. Ibunya selalu bercerita banyak dongeng padanya saat kecil dulu, tapi Seungcheol tidak pernah mau mendalami dongeng-dongeng itu. Ia selalu menutup telinga ketika ibunya bercerita.

Toh Seungcheol akhirnya juga tahu ternyata dibalik kisah akhir bahagia dongeng-dongeng itu mengandung kisah yang ternyata jauh lebih kejam. Contohnya saja kisah Cinderella. Ia baru tahu bahwa kedua saudara tiri Cinderella ternyata memotong kaki mereka agar muat dengan sepatu kaca Cinderella. Dan sebenarnya akhir cerita dari Cinderella itu adalah kedua saudara tirinya dan ibu tirinya dipaksa memakai sepatu yang telah membara dibakar api dan menari-nari hingga mereka mati.

Dan kisah lainnya seperti Aurora yang kisah sebenarnya ia diperkosa oleh seorang raja ketika ia tertidur begitu lama. Aurora dibuang ke dalam hutan karena disangka mati. Di dalam hutan ia ditemukan oleh seorang raja lalu diperkosa. (kisah selanjutnya baca senditi di Google)

Begitu pula kehidupannya. Ia tidak tahu hidupnya akan mengarah ke bahagia atau tragis. Ia hanya percaya dirinya sendiri dan sendiri. entah dia percaya pada Tuhan atau tidak, Seungcheol tidak tahu.

Kemudian muncullah Jeonghan dalam kehidupannya. Jeonghan ternyata begitu lembut dan pengertian. Berkali-kali ia mem- _bully_ Jeonghan dan teman-temannya, tapi tidak sekalipun Jeonghan membalas. Bahkan lelaki manis itu menasihati Seungcheol baik-baik.

Seungcheol tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menjadi dekat dengan Jeonghan. Yang ia tahu akhir-akhir ini ia banyak menghabiskan waktu memerhatikan Jeonghan. Hati malaikatnya masih saja memikat banyak orang.

Tapi, sejujurnya Seungcheol tidak mengetahui dibalik hati malaikatnya ternyata menyimpan sebuah rahasia kelam dan gelap.

"Kau tidak tahu, Seungcheol-ah." Kata Taehyung, teman sekelas Seungcheol.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Seungcheol, dingin.

Orang di sebelah Taehyung mendengus. "Kau baru saja jatuh dalam pesona Jeonghan." Kata Jimin.

Seungcheol semakin tidak mengerti. Lalu Taehyung buru-buru berujar.

"Kau tidak tahu bahwa Jeonghan tidak se-malaikat yang kau lihat. Beberapa orang memang jatuh ke dalam pesonanya –ah bukan, lebih tepatnya jebakannya. Semua mata melihatnya sebagai malaikat. Tapi, maksud aslinya adalah malaikat berjiwa iblis."

"Apa maksud kalian?! Aku mohon jangan berbelit-belit!"

Jimin menatap datar Seungcheol. "Gara-gara dia kami kehilangan teman berharga kami. Jeon Jungkook, kau ingat nama itu?"

Seungcheol mengangguk tegas. "Lalu apa sangkut pautnya dengan Jungkook?"

Taehyung dan Jimin berpandangan sesaat, kemudian ia mendekati Seungcheol. Taehyung mencondongkan tubuhnya ke samping telinga Seungcheol dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Asal kau tahu, dia iblis." Bisiknya. "Jangan masuk ke dalam jebakannya, Seungcheol-ah. Kau pasti tahu benar teman satu gengmu yang bernama Jinhwan itu menghilang entah kemana, kan? Tidak hanya dia. Banyak siswa serta orang-orang di sekitar Jeonghan menghilang."

Taehyung menjauhkan badannya, menatap tajam Seungcheol. "Kami harap kau bukan orang terpilih yang selanjutnya. Kami akan selalu mengawasimu."

Lalu kedua orang itu pergi keluar dari koridor sepi itu.

-Sampul yang Menipu-

Sebuah peribahasa mengatakan 'jangan melihat orang dari sampulnya'. Itulah yang Seungcheol dapatkan setelah bertemu Taehyung dan Jimin, teman sekelasnya yang ia anggap aneh. Secara tidak langsung mereka mengatakan agar Seungcheol tidak melihat Jeonghan dari sampulnya.

Lagi-lagi Seungcheol teringat pesan ibunya. Ibunya juga sering mengatakan agar tidak tertipu ketika memilih buku yang sampulnya bagus tapi ternyata isinya sangat jauh dari maksud sampul itu.

 _"Eomma, lihat! Sampulnya lucu ya!" seru Seungcheol kecil, sambil mengangkat-angkat sebuah buku bergambar menarik._

 _Sang ibu tersenyum lembut, lalu mengambil buku itu dari tangan kecil Seungcheol. Ia berjongkok di depan Seungcheol dengan senyuman lembutnya. "Seungcheol-ah, kau pernah mendengar peribahasa 'jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya' dari guru di sekolahmu kan?"_

 _Seungcheol mengangguk._

 _"Sama seperti buku ini. Sampulnya memang bagus dan menarik, orang-orang tertarik membelinya tanpa berpikir untuk membuka segelnya. Ternyata ketika bukunya dibuka…"_

 _Sang ibu membuka buku menarik itu. saat membalik-balikan halamannya di hadapan Seungcheol, anak lelaki itu terperangah. Ia langsung menutup matanya, takut._

 _"Eo-eommaa… Seungcheol takuut…" katanya dengan suara bergetar. Pasalnya ia baru saja melihat sebuah komik dewasa yang di dalamnya terdapat adegan pembunuhan mengerikan._

 _Lalu ibunya mengambil sebuah buku bersampul sederhana dari rak-rak yang berjajar di toko buku itu. ia membukanya di hadapan Seungcheol dan menyuruh anak itu melihat isinya. Seungcheol merasa lebih baik ketika yang ia lihat berisi komik yang mengandung cerita ringan. Sampulnya memang sederhana, tapi isinya membuatnya ketagihan untuk membaca._

 _"Seungcheol-ah, seperti itulah kehidupan. Suatu saat kau akan mengerti kenapa eomma memperlihatkanmu hal ini."_

.

.

Suatu hari Seungcheol diajak ketemuan dengan Jeonghan di belakang sekolah. Mereka duduk berdua di bawah sebuah pohon sakura, bunga-bunganya jatuh ke tanah dengan begitu anggun.

Mereka bercakap-cakap ringan. Sesekali tertawa ketika Seungcheol bercerita hal-hal lucu. Hingga keduanya tidak terasa waktu sudah semakin sore.

"Seungcheol-ah… kita ini teman kan?" Tanya Jeonghan tiba-tiba. Seungcheol mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Kalau kita teman berarti kau mau mengorbankan apapun demi pertemanan kita kan?"

Seungcheol terdiam. Perlu beberapa sekon ataupun menit mencerna maksud ambigu Jeonghan. Tiba-tiba Seungcheol teringat perkataan Taehyung.

 _"Asal kau tahu, dia iblis."_

"Kau mau kan?" pertanyaan berulang Jeonghan membuat Seungcheol tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengiyakan perkataan Taehyung.

Sayangnya Seungcheol telah jatuh dalam jebakan Jeonghan.

"I-iya. aku mau. Apapun itu, demi pertemanan kita."

Setelah itu Jeonghan memeluk erat Seungcheol, menggumamnkan kata-kata terima kasih. Tanpa Seungcheol sadari, seringai menakutkan mengintai dirinya.

-Sampul yang Menipu-

Berita tentang menghilangnya Jinhwan, Jungkook beserta siswa-siswa lainnya semakin gempar. Seungcheol yang biasanya tidak pernah _update_ berita kali ini menyimak pembicaraan sekumpulan siswa di depan kantor guru.

"Mereka sudah menghilang berbulan-bulan. Astaga! Pasti ulah seorang yang kejam!" ucap seorang siswi.

"Aduuh.. Jinhwan, Jungkook, Eunwoo, bahkan Baekhyun sonsaengnim juga menghilang! Apa mereka dibunuh? Tapi kenapa? Apa salah mereka?" timpal seorang siswa bertubuh gempal.

"Benar juga. Apa mereka dibunuh?"

Seungcheol mendengar kerumunan itu mulai membicarakan masalah pembunuhan. Lalu sebuah dorongan dari bahunya mengagetkannya. Rupanya Hanbin dan Yuta muncul secara tiba-tiba dan langsung merangkul Seungcheol.

"Mereka membicarakan Jinhwan." Kata Yuta.

Seungcheol hanya menganggukkan kepala. "Kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh ya?"

Yuta dan Hanbin memandangi Seungcheol. Menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang terlontar.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa hilangnya Jinhwan itu bersama dengan hilangnya anak-anak popular di sekolah ini?"

-Sampul yang Menipu-

Hari ini Seungcheol memutuskan untuk berbicara lebih lanjut kepada Taehyung dan Jimin. Kedua orang aneh itu tidak terlihat sejak jam istirahat selesai. Jadi, Seungcheol memutuskan untuk membolos pelajaran jam berikutnya dan mencari mereka.

Akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan dua orang itu sedang berada di atap sekolah. Keduanya terlihat hanya diam memandang lurus kea rah kota.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Kata Seungcheol, tanpa berbasa basi.

"Sebenarnya menghilangnya Jungkook beserta lainnya itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan Jeonghan? Benarkah itu?"

Jimin dan Taehyung memandang Seungcheol sejenak.

"Iya. aku yakin laki-laki malaikat berjiwa iblis itu yang membawa mereka." Kata Taehyung.

"Tapi kenapa? Apa salah Jungkook? Apa salah Jinhwan? Baekhyun sonsaengnim juga!" Seungcheol tidak bisa menahan emosinya. "Pasti berita simpang siur itu tidak benar."

"Dengar, Seungcheol-ah." Kata Jimin. "Hanya sedikit sekali orang yang mengetahui fakta ini. Sekalipun ada yang percaya pasti mereka akan menarik kembali kata-kata mereka bahwa Jeonghan yang membawa pergi mereka. Mereka yang kembali tidak memercayai telah jatuh dalam pesona –ah bukan, hipnotis Jeonghan. Termasuk kau!"

Seungcheol tertawa hambar. "Kalian pasti bergurau. Jelas-jelas ia malaikat, baik hati, ramah, pintar dan cantik untuk rupa seorang lelaki. Lalu darimana kalian bisa tahu kalau Jeonghan yang membawa pergi mereka?"

"Kami yang melihatnya sendiri. dan kami tahu satu fakta yang tidak diketahui orang lain." Tiba-tiba perkataan Taehyung terdengar lebih dingin.

"Jeonghan itu sakit. Rohaninya tidak benar. Dan asal kau tahu susah menebak dia baik atau tidak ketika berada di luar lingkungan sekolah."

Seungcheol bersedekap. "Lalu bagaimana caranya kalian membuktikan omongan kalian?"

Taehyung mendekati Seungcheol. "Kau mau membawa dua temanmu itu, Hanbin dan Yuta?"

-Sampul yang Menipu-

Siang itu terlihat mendung. Langit berubah menjadi sangat gelap sejak tengah hari. Udara sekitar mendingin dan lembab. Pertanda hujan sebentar lagi akan turun.

"Seungcheol-ah, kau mau menemaniku tidak di rumahku? Kakak ku baru saja pergi keluar kota dan aku sendirian di rumah. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di rumah. Mau kan kau menemaniku? Nanti kita bisa membuat ramen dan bermain video game." Ajak Jeonghan.

Seungcheol tidak menolak. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyuman yang membuat Jeonghan semakin senang.

Sore itu mereka berada di rumah besar Jeonghan. Seungcheol terlihat terkagum-kagum dengan interior rumahnya yang terkesan mewah. Terlihat seperti rumah bangsawan. Tirai beludru berwarna merah darah menjuntai pada masing-masing sebuah jendela besar. Meja dan rak nya terbuat dari kayu jati mahal. Sofa-sofanya terlihat empuk ketika diduduki.

Tapi satu hal yang membuatnya ganjal. Rumah ini berdebu, sangat berdebu.

"Kau mau minum apa? Akan aku buatkan minum." Jeonghan menawari dengan halus. "Kau boleh melihat-lihat isi rumahku. Anggaplah rumahmu sendiri." lalu Jeonghan melenggang menuju dapur yang berada di sayap lain rumahnya.

Seungcheol memasuki rumah itu semakin dalam. Beberapa barang terlihat wajar di tempatnya. Guci antic yang mewah, lampu kristalmenggantung di atas meja makan, lukisan-lukisan alam yang indah dan semuanya terlihat biasa.

Seungcheol memasuki sebuah ruangan, yang letaknya berada di dekat ruang makan. Ruangan itu terlihat cukup luas. Dindingnya berwarna putih dipadukan wallpaper warna merah. Ada rak-rak besar berisi buku-buku, sebuah meja kerja da nada sekitar empat sofa di sana.

Mata Seungcheol teralihkan ke rak-rak besar yang berjejer di dinding. Ia meraba-raba buku-buku itu dan tertarik pada sebuah buku biru tua besar. Ia menariknya, tapi belum sempat ia mengambilnya, sebuah getaran mengguncang rak itu. rak besar itu membelas menjadi dua.

Seketika Suengcheol membelalakan matanya ketika melihat sesuatu terpajang rapi di dinding. Beberapa bilah pedang samurai, pedang beukuran besar, pisau-pisau yang sangat tajam dan cambuk. Seungcheol bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Ketika ia melihat lebih jeli pedang-pedang itu, terdapat sedikit noda darah yang tertinggal.

"Seungcheol-ah, sedang apa kau di sini?" tiba-tiba Jeonghan berdiri di depan pintu membawa dua gelas berisi limun.

Seungcheol menoleh perlahan dengan raut muka ketakutan. Lalu ia teringat nasihat dari Taehyung.

 _"Dia itu iblis. Asal kau tahu, hati malaikatnya hanya sebagai pengelabu. Sebab Jinhwan, Jungkook dan lain-lain menghilang karena dia membunuh mereka semua. Dia punya jiwa psikopat mengerikan!" Jimin menjelaskan dengan penuh emosi._

 _"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu kalau Jeonghan yang membunuh mereka?" Tanya Seungcheol penuh selidik._

 _"Setelah berita menghilangnya banyak siswa sekolah kita serta orang-orang di sekitar Jeonghan, kami menyadari ada yang aneh. Jeonghan memang selalu bersikap baik, tapi kami pernah tidak sengaja memergokinya berkelahi dengan preman di sebuah gang dan dia membunuh semua preman itu. lalu ia menyeringai mengerikan, seperti bukan Jeonghan yang kami kenal." Kata Jimin, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat._

 _"Suatu saat dia mengajak Jungkook ke rumahnya dengan dalih ingin membantu Jungkook mengerjakan tugasnya. Kami pun mengikutinya dan masuk rumahnya diam-diam. Betapa terkejutnya kami saat melihat isi dapur. Warnanya seluruhnya merah dan tubuh Jungkook terpotong-potong, bahkan kami sampai tidak mengenali mayat itu."_

 _Rahang Seungcheol mengeras, menahan amarahnya. Ia antara percaya dan tidak. "Kalian tidak melapor atau apa?"_

 _"Kami terlalu takut melapor. Ketika kami sampai di depan ruang tamunya, hendak keluar, tiba-tiba Jeonghan muncul di depan pintu dapur. Memegang sebilang pedang berlumuran darah. Ia menyeringai pada kami dan berkata 'kalau kalian berani melapor, aku jamin nasib kalian akan sama dengan bocah kelinci ini'." Jimin menunduk, terlalu takut membayangkan tubuh Jungkook yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi._

"Jeong… Jeonghan-ah… apa maksud ini semua?" Tanya Seungcheol dengan suara bergetar. Ia bergerak menjauhi dinding tadi.

Jeonghan tersenyum ramah. Detik berikutnya seringaian menakutkan muncul di wajahnya. Terlihat perubahan drastis dari sosok malaikat menjadi iblis.

 _Dia berkepribadian ganda!_ Batin Seungcheol.

"Well, kau sudah tahu rahasiaku ya?" Jeonghan berujar dengan sangat dingin. Sangat berbeda dengan sosok malaikatnya. Yang ini benar-benar iblis!

"Choi Seungcheol, laki-laki popular di sekolahnya karena sikapnya yang berandal. Menyedihkan sekali." Lalu Jeonghan tertawa keras, tawa yang kejam. "Kau popular karena berandal. Lihatlah dirimu. Aku akui kau tampan, tapi menjijikkan! Aku tahu kau pernah menganggapku menjijikkan karena sikap kelewat baikku. Sekarang kau bisa lihat kan sisiku yang ini." Jeonghan menjatuhkan gelas berisi limunnya, merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku piker kau malaikat seperti yang dikatakan orang lain."

Jeonghan kembali terbahak. "Malaikat? Yang benar saja! Asal kau tahu, aku bukan berkepribadian ganda. Sejatinya aku seperti ini, kejam dan hebat. Yang kalian lihat adalah sampulku, sisi yang sengaja aku tunjukkan pada kalian. Agar kalian semua terjebak dalam kurunganku untuk menjadi pemuas nafsuku."

Seungcheol memaksakan diri untuk tertawa, walaupun pelan. "Nafsu? Kau punya nafsu rupanya. Malaikat sepertimu punya nafsu."

Jeonghan menggeram rendah. "Nafsu untuk membunuh. Aku bersikap bak malaikat agar kalian jatuh dalam pesonaku, mengangkat-angkat derajatku bahwa aku orang paling baik dan kalian bersedia melakukan apapun demi aku."

Amarah Seungcheol memuncak. Ia baru tahu ternyata Jeonghan sekejam ini. Ia bahkan merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri karena hamper menyukai lelaki kejam itu.

Seungcheol semakin yakin bahwa di dunia ini tidak memiliki orang-orang baik. Dunia berisikan orang-orang jahat dan serakah. Manusia hidup untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, baik dengan cara baik atau buruk.

Tidak ada yang mampu membuat Seungcheol percaya hati malaikat.

 _Seungcheol mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh ibunya. Tangan sang ibu terulur membelai surai hitam Seungcheol penuh kasih saying._

 _"Aku ingin selalu bersama eomma." Kata Seungcheol kecil. "Eomma malaikatku."_

 _Sang ibu tersenyum lembut. Lalu berucap pelan. "Eomma adalah malaikatmu. Eomma akan selalu menjagamu dan melindungimu."_

Kecuali ibunya, malaikat sebenarnya bagi Seungcheol.

"Jadi, Seungcheol, apa pesan terakhirmu hah?" Jeonghan meraih sebuah cambuk dari dinding itu.

Setelah terlalu lama bergulat dengan kenangan lamanya, Seungcheol sampai tidak menyadari kalau Jeonghan sudah melemparkan sebuah pisau daging ke arahnya, mengenai bahu kanannya. Darah mengalir deras dari bahunya dan tidak hanya sekali. Jeonghan melemparkan sebuah pisau lagi, kali ini mengenai perut Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol-ah, hidupmu ternyata begitu kelam ya. Ibumu meninggal di tangan ayah kandungmu sendiri dan ayahmu, mungkin sekarang juga bernasib sama." Jeonghan mengangkat cambuknya dan menghentakkannya mengenai tubuh Seungcheol.

Seungcheol melolong kesakitan. Luka di bahu dan perutnya membuatnya tidak sanggup berdiri lagi. Cambukkan kedua kembali mengenai tubuhnya, tiga dan empat. Suara lolongan sakit terus menggema di ruangan luas itu.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman-temanmu dan ucapkan 'hai' pada teman-temanmu yang di neraka sana!"

"Mereka tidak di neraka! Mereka di surga!" entah keberanian darimana Seungcheol berteriak membalas Jeonghan. Jeonghan tertawa keras sekali dan terdengar kejam. Ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, bersiap mencambuknya untuk ke sekian kalinya. Seungcheol memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan keras, lalu suara benda jatuh berdebum dengan lantai. Ketika Seungcheol membuka matanya, ia melihat Taehyung, Jimin, Hanbin dan Yuta, beserta beberapa polisi berdiri di depan pintu ruangan itu.

Seungcheol melirik ke sebelahnya. Jeonghan terkapar di lantai dengan kepala bercucuran darah, hasil tembakan dari salah satu seorang polisi tadi. Seungcheol tersenyum miris. Teman-temannya datang sedikit terlambat rupanya.

 _"Kalau misalnya Jeonghan mengajakmu ke rumahnya, kau turuti saja. Kami berempat akan mengikutimu dengan membawa beberapa orang polisi. Setelah kau sampai di rumahnya, kau awasi dia. Kalau sudah waktunya kami masuk ke dalam rumahnya secara diam-diam dan menangkapnya, lalu mencari barang bukti. Tapi aku yakin di rumah itu pasti banyak sekali barang bukti."_

 _Seungcheol menatap empat orang itu ragu-ragu. Ada kilatan kecemasan di matanya._

 _"Kau serius?" Tanya Seungcheol dengan sedikit dipaksakan tertawa._

 _"Tentu saja."_

Sekelebat ingatan masa kecilnya muncul di benaknya, bagaikan sebuah video documenter. Ibunya yang selalu memberinya nasihat dan petuah, serta cerita-cerita kehidupan bahwa hidup itu tidak mudah.

Pesan yang paling Seungcheol ingat dari ibunya adalah 'jangan tertarik pada sampul yang menarik, karena yang menarik itu belum tentu baik isinya'. Pelajaran berharga ibunya selalu ia pegang, bahkan setelah sang ibu tiada.

Seungcheol melihat empat temannya mengerubunginya, mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya agar tetap sadar. Tapi rasa sakit dan lelah memaksa dirinya untuk menutup mata. Seungcheol tersenyum kecil, lalu kegelapan menyelimutinya.

END

* * *

Cuap cuap penulis!

Sesuai janjiku kemarin aka nada FF pairing selain Meanie kan? Inilah dia hadir FF pair Seunghan pertamaku. Yeay!

Ngomong2 ideku jelek ya untuk FF ini? Haduuh.. ide dadakan begini sih. Soalnya aku ingin puas2in nulis FF sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum sibuk.

Sekiranya cukup sekian. Review, saran, kritik (fav dan follow juga boleh hehe) dibutuhkan ya.

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


End file.
